


gift

by emmamere



Series: a gathering of abnormalities (hxh) [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Human/Parasite Relationships, Sequel, Witches, fantasy au for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmamere/pseuds/emmamere
Summary: Alluka makes a gift for her sister.Somewhat direct continuation to 'Wanderings'.





	gift

Late at night, with bark at her back and the navy sky in her gaze, Alluka had an idea. Both of her companions were fast asleep when it struck, and so she wasted no time in commencing it.

Alluka went to her mentor's humble den in all but body. As according, she found it shrouded in a deep darkness; she called out and after a moment, the mound was bathed in the ethereal light of consciousness.

Neferpitou's womanly guise did not betray the span of years that had passed since their paths had crossed. Although, it wasn't as if remarkable note could be taken - all below her white neck was garbed in a profound blackness, deeming her body nigh-inexistential. 

"Master, I come with question," spoke Alluka, a lone sparrow in the monstrous bowels of their collective intelligence.

Neferpitou nodded her approval, fine white bangs obscuring her eyes as she did so.

The girl explained without further delay. Her witchly superior listened intently, supplying in-depth revisions whenever a flaw in the other's reasoning was detected.

When the business was complete, Alluka curtsied, thanked, and departed promptly. Neferpitou's curiosity, typically insatiable, was contented with the knowledge that the endeavour would succeed. She returned to her crippled bed and resumed the act of slumber, perhaps to never wake again.

-

Alluka restrained herself from rousing Zushi and Nanika, letting them rise of their own volition. But as soon as they did, she beamed with a newfound excitement.

"'Luka?" questioned Zushi, hair still mussed from sleep.

"I have a plan." Alluka smiled to the rising sun, just over the tree-marred horizon.

Of what?

The three, having opened their minds to one another multiple years before, required no hasty translations to be understood.

Alluka chose not to answer and spun her sister over the brackish leaves of the forest. She felt, with growing ambition, the barest trace of wispy actuality. Nanika compelled Zushi to join the dance, to which he obliged, linking his thick arm with her own of vaguely concentrated vapor.

Nanika amiably tripped the trio and they fell, together in a lazy tangle of limbs, to the soft undergrowth. Alluka's giggles peaked through the air, endowed with the slightest touch of singsong magic, which caused some of the nearby birds to flutter closer in drunken intrigue.

Zushi extended a tan palm, and a blue-bellied individual perched upon it, enraptured by the laughter of his lover.

"Nanika, I believe that I can construct you a solid form," admitted the young woman.

Having been mellowed by their wanderings, the witch refrained from dismissing the concept, allowing Alluka to continue but not sparing her from a pang of Nanika's rueful doubt.

Zushi voiced her concern anyways, albeit not in the condescending manner that the other would have assumed. "But she is already dead."

"Indeed. I would not be returning you to life, more so providing an imitation of it."

Alluka lifts off the ground. Her lips move, without sound, and her bedclothes have transformed into the usual attire of vermeil robes.

"But even so?"


End file.
